Problem: If $x - y = 6$ and $x + y = 12$, what is the value of $y$?
Solution: Subtract the first equation from the second: \begin{align*}
(x+y)-(x-y) &= 12-6\\
2y &= 6\\
y &= \boxed{3}.
\end{align*}